Doomwyte
Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' The Raven *'Book 2:' A Prince's Descendants *'Book 3:' Baliss Summary Doomwyte will be the twentieth novel in the Redwall series. It is scheduled for US publication October 16, 2008 and UK publication October 2, 2008. You can read the Redwall Wiki's advance review of Doomwyte right here! According to Penguin, the plot summary is as follows: :On a moonless night, two rats follow hypnotic lights into the forest, never to be seen again. Such is the power of the Doomwytes, sinister ravens led by the deadly Korvus Skurr. And when the young mouse Bisky persuades the creatures of Redwall Abbey to go in search of a fabled treasure, hidden long ago by one of the abbey’s most notorious thieves,Gonff the Mousethief they do not suspect Skurr and his ravens will be vying for that very treasure. :Bisky and his fellow Redwallers must summon all their courage to face the evil horde of slithering snakes and vicious ravens. From underground tunnels to the tops of trees, the fearless Redwallers, with the help of their woodland friends, battle some of their most vicious enemies yet in an exhilarating, terrifying treasure hunt. A second Penguin summary states: :Sure to be a Jacques classic—the next thrilling adventure in the ever-popular ''Redwall series is a particularly fun one for its villains. For over twenty years, the Redwall series has been a favorite for readers young and old. And DOOMWYTE will be no exception. In this epic, the creatures of Redwall Abby sic face some of their most sinister foes yet—the nefarious Ravenwyte leader and his hoard sic of evil slithering snakes and vicious ravens and crows—all vying for a treasure the Redwallers are anxious to recover, a treasure hidden long ago by one of the abbey's most legendary thieves. '' The Redwall Readers Club Newsletter printed the following: :Traveller, beware of the Doomwytes! :Set your paws on the track of a great adventure, my friend. Who stole the jewelled eyes of the Great Doomwyte Idol long ago? What horrors dwell in the caves beneath the wooded hill-the realm of the fearsome Korvus Skurr, black-feathered Raven? :Young Redwallers and their friends find themselves in the grips of adventure, solving mysterious riddles and battling villainous foes in daring underground forays. Join them in the quest, the feasts, the songs, and the fray. Unite with the tribes of the Guosim and Gonfelin sic against vermin, carrion, and the dangerous Wytes. Discover why the black avenger haunts the wooded slopes. But most of all, beware of the dreaded Balissssssssssss! '' The title is based on the myth of "doom whites", a type of foxfire. According to this particular legend, people would follow the lights into the forest, and never be seen again. Unlike in recent years, David Wyatt was not commissioned for a UK cover. [[:Category:Doomwyte Characters|Characters in ''Doomwyte]] Release Details *2008, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 0399245448, Pub. Date: October 2008, Hardcover *2008, UK, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780141384375, Pub. Date: October 2008, Hardcover Category:Books